Dangerous Temptation
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: She's crazy, she's wild, she's smart, she's dangerous: She's Lily Potter and anybody with any sense should know to stay clear. Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy couldn't be more different if they tried, he's Hogwarts Mr. Perfect and she's the Hell-Raiser of Hogwarts. Scorpius knows he should stay away but Lily is just too tempting even for perfect little him…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second attempt at writing a Lily/Scorpius fic. I've never wrote from a good characters point of view, it's easier with the bad ones so I hope it works out okay. This is also the longest length I've written for a chapter before but I will keep it up at this length, that's a promise. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Ready or Not**

_**Lily **_

I swirled the spoon through the cereal in the bowl with my left hand while I held my head with my right hand. I'm sporting the hangover from hell and it's all dad's fault. He refused to give me the hangover remedy, that I created myself, in an attempt to stop me from drinking. Like that would work! Yeah right.

My mom sat down opposite me just as I saw my best friend of the last six years by the window.

"Lilliana" Mom started.

"It's Lily" I interrupted. "And dad wouldn't like you not calling me Lily" I was named after his mother who died when he was only a baby, mom didn't want me to have a name that is more often used as a nickname, so officially I was Lilliana. Unofficially I was Lily and dad wanted it that way.

"Lilith would be more appropriate for you" Mom snapped, looking at anywhere but me.

"Lilith hey I like that" I nodded in approval. I stood up. "Call me that" I commanded and then went over to put the bowl on the counter; I was always lazy. I waved at my friend outside the window.

"Lily we haven't finished"

I coughed.

"Lily"

I coughed again.

"Lilith"

"Yes mom?"

"Just go" Mom waved her hand lazily as Albus descended the stairs being chased down by James. Such kids, I shook my head, and James was supposed to be an adult now.

James was twenty and still living at home with mommy and daddy because no matter how lazy I was, James was ten times that. Albus had only just left school a few months ago so he was living at home for the time being, while he sorted out what he wanted to do because he stupidly hadn't thought of that while at school.

The only reason the two of them were up at eight-thirty in the morning was because of the family tradition of seeing the rest of the family off to Hogwarts. Like I would hold that tradition when I left Hogwarts! I didn't much care for our family traditions, they were pretty much all stupid and I had pretty much broken every tradition in the book.

Mia turned to me as I stepped outside and then embraced me. "I'm so happy to be going back" She told me as we pulled apart. "But I'm going to miss The Bloods"

"We're be back to spend Christmas with them" I grinned.

"You got that right" She high-fived me. "You finished packing because then we can say bye?"

"Nope" I shook my head. "Nearly have"

"I'll help" Mia rolled her eyes at me so I shoved her.

Mia-my best friend and my partner in crime. We had met on the train and bonded instantly, a soul meeting its partner kind of bond. We were like twins.

Even in looks we were kind of alike. We both had tanned skin from sunbathing, had green irises that attracted people to us like bees to honey and were near enough the same height. She had Cherokee features that made her look exotic so she was definitely the better looking twin.

We walked back into the house, mom was gone leaving my two brothers at the table. James grinned as he saw Mia; he had had a crush on her for years.

"Hi James" She said as we stepped in.

"Mia, we don't leave for two hours, you came to say a special goodbye to me?" He asked with a grin.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Oh James, you carry on wishing for something you'll never get, if it keeps you're little man happy" She stared down at his lap.

"Hey" James jumped up, offended. "I have a big cock, I hope you know"

"James!" Dad exclaimed as me, Mia and Albus burst out laughing.

Louis was lounging on my bed, a cigarette dangling by his fingers, lit.

"Louis" I scowled grabbing it off him and stubbing it out.

"Oh please" He collapsed down on the bed. "Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry let you get away with a lot of shit"

"Yeah but not in their house"

He rolled his eyes. "Did they say that?"

"They said that about sex but it's more respect than anything"

Louis choked. "Respect, you?"

"Hey" I hit his leg. "Fuck you!"

"He's right" Mia said kneeling down at my half packed holdall bag. Me and Mia had got fed up of lugging back our stuff from Hogwarts to Home so we left most of our stuff with a friend who lived in Hogsmeade. We only took back and forth what we couldn't leave but even then I just couldn't be bothered to pack it. Sue me.

"What you doing here Lor?"

"I am coming to go to Hogwarts with my favourite cousin is what I'm doing"

Me and Louis were the bad one's of the family so we stuck together. "Okay you can" I told him. "But for now hang out with your other cousins; me and Mia have to meet our friends"

"Well come back"

We jumped out from the window once Mia had packed the last of my stuff away and went to meet up with The Bloods.

The Bloods were our family, ergo the name. They sound like a gang but it was just how I and Mia saw them. Mia, it turned out when I first met her on the train, lived in the next town next to mine; we met The Bloods a year later.

We went to Reyes whose mother inherited the mansion they lived in off her rich and dead grandfather. It was just the two of them and Reyes practically had his own wing of the house where we always hung out.

"No the witches are going away" Rolf through his arm over his eyes. Me and Mia were also rule-breakers so telling our friends what we were was just a glitch.

"And you'll going to miss us" I planted a kiss on Rolf's cheek who wiped it off furiously.

"Nasty slobber" He grumbled, I grinned.

There was Reyes Cole, Rolf Dyne, Amber Highland, Jamie Worcester, Lee Mandalay and Chuck Ridgeback.

"Lils, Mia come here" Chuck held his arms out, tears shining in his eyes. Chuck was always Mr. Dramatic but we loved him for it.

"Don't cry baby" I played up to him sitting in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder and wiping the tears away. "I'll come back to you"

"But you're gone too long" He played back with a sniffle and then flopped us over so he was on top off me. I placed my hands on my shoulder to push him back but I kind of didn't want to. I liked his weight on me, it was heavy but it also wasn't and it felt really nice.

I pushed him away a tiny bit delayed and with less vigour but no one took much notice; I was going back to Hogwarts so extended goodbyes were acceptable.

We stayed there for the two hours until we had to go to get the train and for once I was glad to leave. I didn't know what had happened earlier with Chuck but I wanted to just forget all about it.

We apparated to near King's Cross Station and then walked the rest of the way to it. My parents and Albus joined our family clan at the station but I pulled James away from them. Mia and Louis looked at us and then carried on. I took him into one of the rooms.

"What you doing Lily?" He asked running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine"

"Bullshit. Tell me"

He sighed and looked away.

"Don't make me use force" I threatened. He turned back to me with a grin and I smiled back at him. "What's wrong Jamesy?"

I might not be much of a family person and I may be a complete bitch to some of them but my brothers were different. They were my siblings, there was a bond there. And I had always sorted my brothers problem's out, all the way from girls to magic to mistakes they've made.

I was the bipolar opposite to my brothers, hell I was the bipolar opposite to all my family except my cousin Louis. My siblings were the only ones in the family who don't see me as a total bitch who does bad things; they just saw me as their sister who was always there for them and who they could always have a laugh with. I loved them to pieces and I'll do anything for them.

"There's this girl who I've been" He paused.

"Fucking?"

"Yeah and she, she's pregnant"

I stepped closer to him. "She sleeping with anybody else?"

"Yes I" James took a deep breath. "She is" He nodded. "It's just I don't know yet and it's killing me of whether I'm the father or not"

"And if you are?"

"Right now, I don't want a baby. I can barely look after myself, how can I look after a kid?"

I pulled him to me and he held me tightly, resting his head on my right shoulder. He breathed deeply against me.

"Hurry kids" I heard a woman in the background. "It's going to go"

"James" I pulled away. "I have to get the train"

He nodded and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'm here for you okay, contact me"

I never imagined James with a kid, it just didn't seem to fit but he had the potential to be a great dad. I knew underneath he wanted to be a dad he just wasn't sure he was ready to be one. Then there was the fact that the baby might not even be his.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked, flinging an arm around me as I met her on the train before it left.

"James is going through a bit off a crisis, I'm helping him out"

"Okay" The train kicked off and we walked down the train until I saw a mop of blonde hair. Louis. He was sitting in a compartment with a blonde, long-legged friend of his called Drew.

"Where's Moony?" I asked him as me and Mia sat down next to them.

Moony and Louis were best friends, below me and Mia in the popular stakes. Moony and Louis were the only two veela's in the whole school, both intoxicating, loud and bisexual.

"She's on holiday" Drew answered instead. "She don't get back till two weeks in"

"Missing the start of our last year, who does that?" Louis said.

"Moony obviously" Drew shook her head with a smile.

"Our last year" I fumbled through my bag. "And we've come so far"

Mia laughed. "No our last year is going to be our best yet sister"

"You have that right" Louis fist-bumped her.

"And" I got what I wanted out my bag. "What a better way to kick off the year then with this?" I held out four bottles of whisky.

"You've read my mind" Mia said as she took one of the bottles. As I handed the others a bottle each and took a swig of my own, I could hear Luke and the rest of my Hogwarts friends celebrating down the other end of the corridor.

I smiled and leaned back against the seats, raising my bottle high in the air. _Here I come Hogwarts, are you ready or not?_

_**Scorpius**_

"Get up now!" I heard a woman shout in the background. I ignored it, forgetting how unwise that would be but I was tired so I had an excuse.

The water soaked me and holy shit it was freezing cold. I jumped up from the bed and glared at my step-mother as I shivered.

"You know what happens when you don't get up when I say to" She smiled back at me, taking her and the jug she poured over me out my room.

"Is Evan home?" I called out.

"No and don't even think of getting into his bed"

"Darn it" I grumbled to myself and then trudged over to the shower, quickly undressing out of the wet pyjamas and into the warm heat of the water.

I am not long in there before the pounding started on the door. Two bathrooms in a house full of eight was not ideal.

"Hurry the fuck up Scorpius" Langley screamed.

I didn't, I just let him stick it out. When I came out the shower he shoved me into the wall. I shoved him back but he wasn't prepared for it so he landed on the floor.

"You bastard" He charged me, sending both of us barreling into the wall; he hit me in the eye as we went down. As pain exploded in my left eye I hit back at him.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" My dad shouted out, storming over to us. "Get up, now"

We both obeyed and Langley rushed for the bathroom but dad caught his arm before he could. "I don't think you're going anywhere, what happened?"

"He took too long in the shower" Langley pointed his finger at me. "Then he shoved me"

"I did not" I shouted. "You shoved into me so I shoved back, then we fell to the ground and then you hit me so I hit back!"

"Langley the shower is not for your personal use, we all share. Do not start a fight over it, do you understand?"

"He hit me first!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Stop it" Dad demanded. "I believe Scorpius's point of view-"

"Oh of course, little mister perfect would never lie"

"Give it a rest Langley, anyone with common sense will know never to believe you on anything" He turned to me. "I don't want fighting in this house, understand?"

"Sorry dad"

"Langley?"

"Sorry Draco"

Langley stormed off to the shower and dad came over to me. "Don't fight with him Scorpius. But if he starts a fight with you then you have my permission to fight back with everything you have" He winked.

"I will dad"

"You're last year" Dad shook his head with a smile. "I remember when you were just a little boy going off-"

"Dad please" I stopped him before he started to go on about when I was younger. It was embarrassing.

Dad just laughed. "Okay Scorpius I'll cut a long story short" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know I should be saying work hard and revise every day because the qualifications you get will set you for life, but Scorpius this is your last year so have fun with it" He squeezed my shoulder and walked down the hallway.

I returned to my bedroom to get changed for Hogwarts and to finish packing my case.

"Me miss you" Carter jumped up on my bed and threw his arms around me. I lifted him up and he wound his arms tightly around my neck. "Don't leave, please?"

"You know I do"

I moved him to my left hip, holding him with one hand and picked up my trunk with the other.

"No Scorpius wait" Carter's twin sister, Layla ran up to us. "Me ride, me ride"

"Go on then" I told her. Layla grinned and sat on the trunk then I levitated it down the stairs rather fast. She squealed the whole way and clapped her hands. I smiled after her. Layla was cool for a four-year old kid, if she was allowed she would go on all the rides at Thorpe Park and wouldn't even feel the littlest bit sick. She was the most unlike four-year old there was. Carter on the other hand acted his age.

The three of us enter the kitchen where Carter jumps off me and runs to his mom, my step-mother. Cara Clay better known as CC and my dad have been together for five years, ever since the end of my second year at Hogwarts.

It hadn't been much of a shock to me when I got back my second year, to find that my mom had moved in with her boyfriend and CC and her children were living in the house.

My parents had been different ever since I entered Hogwarts when it was just them two at home. I suspected that that they other half's when I came home for Christmas that second year.

I liked CC. I couldn't say I was a fan of her three children she had before she met my dad who were all near the same age as me, but it wasn't like I didn't not like them either. CC despite the fact that she is thirty-eight she looks like she's twenty; she is a lawyer who can be just as tough at home as she is in court, but was also sweet and really easy to have a laugh with, kinda like my dad.

I sat down at the table and accepted the pancakes CC slid to me, dripping them in maple syrup. Yum.

"Thanks" I told her and she nodded in reply, still holding Carter as she flipped pancakes.

"Hey everyone" Meghan sat delicately down at the table, wearing her usual outfit of skinny clothes and a beany hat on her blonde hair. She buried her head in her hands.

"Late night?" I asked.

"You have no idea" She muttered.

"Didn't Skye come back with you?" CC asked her daughter as she gave her some pancakes.

Meghan lifted her head slowly and inhaled the pancakes. "They are too good to pass up" She reached for a knife and fork, I handed her the maple syrup. "Nah Skye went back to her boyfriend's house"

CC nodded and turned back to making pancakes which eventually would bring everyone to the kitchen.

Meghan started to pour the syrup on the pancakes but kept going and going. I reached across and stilled her hand.

"Oh" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks Scorpius"

"No problem, the poor pancakes don't want to be drowned in the sauce"

"Yeah" She looked down at the plate. "Scorpius if you ever get completely fucked-"

"Language" CC chided.

"Remember you're a wizard"

"I will"

"Don't go around encouraging him Meghan" CC said. "Not everyone wants to get off their face, you know?"

"I didn't know that" Meghan said. "I thought everyone tried it once and decided if they wanted to leave it at that one time or not"

CC just shook her head in despair and turned to kiss my dad as he came into the room. Urgh, seeing your parents making out was gross, Meghan totally hung-over was oblivious to it.

Langley came into the room then. "You guys are gross" He exclaimed. "Can't you like keep it in your pants?"

"Sorry Langley we just can't" Dad grinned and CC laughed, winding her arm around his waist and disappearing into the front. Me and Langley both looked away abruptly, sharing a look of utter disgust.

"Oh relax" CC laughed, pushing Draco away from her. "Draco has to take Scorpius to the station. I suggest you kids make yourself sacred when we get back because we want some alone time"

"I can take myself" I said.

"No chance" Dad said grabbing some pancakes for himself. "I want to see you off on the train, there's no problem with that, is there? I know you're seventeen now but every other seventeen year old kid will have their parents waving them off, you going to deny me that?"

"No"

We left in the next half an hour starting a screaming match from Carter. Last year he had come to see me off and screamed the whole station down, making every wizard and witch's eyes drawn to us. That's why this year he didn't come to see me off.

When me and dad got through the barrier Teddy came rushing towards us, enveloping me into a big hug. "My little cousin's all grown up now and in his last year of Hogwarts"

"You'll embarrassing" I took a step back from Teddy and dad making them laugh.

"But Scorpius it's because we love you" Dad joked, I glared at them as they laughed even harder.

"I hate you" I told them and walked away but my dad grabbed my arm before I could. He used to be a seeker at school so he had good reflexes.

"Were sorry" Dad said. "Aren't we Teddy?"

"So, so" Teddy gave me another brief hug and then dad pulled me into one.

"Now go" Dad ordered as the train began to whistle.

"Bye guys" I stepped on the train and went to find my friends. I was walking down the corridor when I came across Mattie Lyford, my best friend. I hugged her. "God I missed you"

"I missed you too" She hugged me tightly then released me.

I didn't get to see Mattie outside of Hogwarts being as she lived in the states. Most people found it weird that she attended Hogwarts rather than the many magic schools in the states, but both of her parents had attended this school so naturally they wanted her to do so as well.

"Where are the others?"

"No idea" She rolled her eyes. We were nearly at the end of the train when the loud voices that had been present from the off, rose higher until we were right outside the compartment from where the voices originated.

"Oh look its Scorpius Malfoy and he's American friend" Miriam Goyle, the complete opposite of her father which meant she was beautiful, smart and a royal bitch. She didn't like me because I, as a Slytherin, was the only one in the house who didn't act like I belonged.

"What do you want Miriam?" I sighed.

"From you Scorpius? There's nothing you have to offer me" She shook her head slowly, I just stared out the window behind her. She always tried to push my buttons but for bitches like her I just wouldn't give in, at least in public. Even then after a while what they said and what they did just went over you and you didn't care anymore.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"She's not, I am" Luke Xanderfield's body filled the doorway. Man-whore of the century and a complete ass, he was tall and pumped full of muscle. No-one wanted to pick a fight with him.

"Are you drunk already?" Mattie asked him. "The year hasn't even started yet!"

"And what the hell has that got to do with you?" Luke grasped her wrist tightly. I placed a hand on his arm and pushed him away as Mattie kicked out at him. He stumbled back luckily a friend of his caught him before he lost face.

Me and Mattie just ran until we came past a group of people and slipped into a compartment, as Luke raced past followed by someone else.

"We are so dead" I sank onto the seat.

Mattie laughed. "But you've got to admit that was slightly fun"

"Well yeah, but he's going to be after us when we get to Hogwarts. No-one ever wins a fight with freaking Luke Xanderfield"

"Well that will liven up our year. It's our last year, it's certainly something to kick it off"

"It is that"

_Maybe this year I would listen to my dad's advice_, I mused with a smile, _yes I was going to have fun with this year, ready or not._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Diyame and** **SnowflakeBeautiful thank you for reviewing, and a thank you for those who followed this story. **

**I had to have Scorpius as the same age as Lily for the story to work but I've put everyone else's age as it is. I forgot to mention that last time. **

**Chapter Two- The hat and us **

_**Lily**_

"Have you heard Lily?" Tegan Scott gushed as I sat down at my seat in the hall.

"Nope what?" I asked her taking the goblet sitting in front of me and imagining the punch turning into red wine, which it does. I always loved having wine with a meal and despite the amount of whisky I had consumed I was still only a bit drunk, tipsy maybe was pushing it.

"Scorpius Malfoy hit Luke Xanderfield on the train"

I stopped from drinking out my goblet and looked down the table until I could see Scorpius, who had a black eye obstructing his pretty features. "Is that where he got the black eye from?"

Tegan shook her head. "No"

"Well kudos to him"

"But isn't Luke like one of your friends?"

"Sure" I raised the goblet to my lips. "But anybody who hits Luke gets kudos from me"

"Right" Tegan looked nervously away from me and I laughed.

My friends sat down next to me then and we talked until the doors opened and the first years trooped in.

"Good look kiddo's" Sebastian Drake muttered into his wine-filled goblet. If Luke scared people off due to his size then Sebastian scared people off just by a look. I loved Sebastian because he always said what was on his mind whether that be anything, he had a great set of wit and was the most sarcastic person I knew.

I looked over at the first years but they all looked small to me. Every year they got smaller and smaller without us getting taller.

The first years formed a line as Professor Longbottom placed the hat on the stool. He hated me but luckily for both of us I had dumped Herbology as soon as I could. Him being the deputy headmaster was a pain in the ass but luckily just for me our headmistress loved me.

He hated me because he hated bullies, having been a victim at his own time in Hogwarts, however I wasn't as bad as he thought I was. It wasn't my fault that everyone was scared of me and my friends, and while I was a bitch I wasn't mean about it. I had never upset someone so much that they felt so low about themselves, never. I had a soul.

I looked at the hat as it burst into song. If Mia was my first friend at Hogwarts then the hat was my second.

I know that it is weird but the hat did talk and it had some very interesting things to say.

It was an ugly old hat but what he didn't make up to it in looks he made up to it in brains.

_First day at Hogwarts and I wasn't nervous even a little. "Better watch you don't end up in Slytherin" James had said to me. Mom has scolded him for saying that which just caused me to roll my eyes. I had always been close to my mom but ever since the summer she had started to coddle me and I had started to pull away. _

_I had grinned at him and said back: "What you going to do if I am?" I had growled at him and he pushed me jokingly and soon we were laughing. _

_As I stood in line and waited to hear my name next to my cousin Hugo who was certain he was going into Ravenclaw. His older sister had already broken the Weasley Gryffindor line by going into Hufflepuff so Hugo wasn't worried. He was always a slicker for the rules. He was also rather intelligent so I had no qualms about him getting into the house he wanted. _

_And me? I wasn't sure. I had the traits of a Slytherin and I kinda like their colour, also living under the sea would be cool. So maybe I wanted to be a Slytherin but Ravenclaw I wouldn't mind also. I knew there was no chance in hell I was a Hufflepuff, they were too nice and my family had all agreed that that would be the last house I'd end up in. _

_Gryffindor, I wasn't too keen on because it just seemed too common nowadays and also I hated ruts. Plus red was my least favourite colour. _

_I watched the other sorting's, Mia was one of the first due to her last name- Derails. _

_The hat remained on her head for all of 1 minute until it shouted out gleefully Slytherin. I began to get impatient after F, zooning out until the boy behind me hit me in the back. "Oi, it's your turn" _

_I turned around to him and recognized him immediately. It was Vincent, Gregory Goyle's son who named him after his dead friend. "Excuse me?" I asked him. _

"_You heard me" His eyes shone brightly. _

"_So you hit me? Take this" I shot my hands out at him and he collapsed to the floor, choking. Others around me screamed and took a step back. _

"_He attacked me first" I told Professor Longbottom who came rushing up. He had liked me then, he had always been known to me, my siblings and cousins as Uncle Neville. _

"_Accidents happen" He told me waving his wand at Vincent who stopped choking. "Go!" Uncle Neville/Professor Longbottom nodded towards the hat. _

_I walked towards it and sat down, tipping my head back so that I could see the other students who were staring in awe at me, the feeling of it ran through me like a live wire and the hat chuckled in my ear. "Hello Miss Potter, you've barely started Hogwarts and one little act has everybody in awe of you. You don't take anything from anyone do you? I like that, Miss Potter. I like that, a lot. I wonder if you know the potential you have inside of you. _

_You remind me of your father with such talent inside of you and you would make a great leader. You know I considered your father to be an Slytherin yet he asked me to change it, did you know that? _

_Yet you, are also so much more than your father. It would be a mistake to put you anywhere else, you are very Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin would find you a delight. _

"_Oh yeah, why's that?" I had asked him. _

_He chuckled again. "Come see me again Miss Potter and we can talk more then but I think you're sorting has gone on long enough, don't you?" _

"_Why do you think you know more about me then I do? Are you that good? And personally I couldn't care, the longer the night goes on the better, the later I have to go to bed. Do you know how early the curfew is?" _

_He laughed loudly so that the whole hall could hear. "Miss Potter we must talk again- S-" _

"_No wait, you didn't answer my question" _

"_Like I said, another time. SLYTHERIN" _

_People clapped politely like if they didn't I would hex them all. Idiots. As I looked over at my older brothers and cousins at Gryffindor I grinned at them to show them that I was okay but they didn't seem too happy about the hats decision. _

_I took the hat off me and stood up. I glared at it and I swore it winked at me. _

_As I looked over at my older brothers and cousins at Gryffindor I grinned at them to show them that I was okay but they didn't seem too happy about the hats decision. It was okay, I'd set them straight tomorrow. _

_I went over to the table sitting next to Mia. "What happened up there?" She asked. _

"_Tell you later" I told her and she nodded. _

_I nearly zoned out again, how many people were in our year?, until it got to the W's. _

"_Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw" I muttered under my breath as Hugo took the stool. It debated for not too long before announcing Ravenclaw. I caught his eye and winked at him, he smiled at me then went to his table. Me and Hugo had always been close being the same age and I hoped being in different houses wouldn't change that. _

I visited the hat on a regular basis, we had some great conversations and he had helped me learn things about myself I never would have known. He infuriated me by not asking me questions so I infuriated him by insulting him.

It was a love/hate relationship, and he was my second friend. If that made me crazy then so be it.

I had my little cousin Lucy entering this year. We hadn't really interacted much as mom wasn't so close with her eldest brother and I never attended family events. It was her sorting before I knew it and the hat didn't need much time to decide before shouting Slytherin. Me and Louis both clapped loudly and waved for Lucy to come and sit with us.

"Move" Louis told Michael Torre, caption of the Slytherin Quidditch team who played a chaser.

I hated flying, I mean I loved the rides at Thorpe Park where you were up in the air and thrown about all kinds of places. I just hated flying with a broom.

A broom like a broom that is used to sweep the floor. I preferred muggle sports, I mean did you hear of a bat having used in a household task? No you did not. And you could dress the broom up as much as you could and call it a firebolt but it was still a broom.

Also how comfortable it was. I remember when James got a spot on the team in his third year. I had tried a broom out then, it was so uncomfortable and digged right in between your legs, at ten years of age I had told everyone that I felt like I lost my virginity. My parents had got mad at James for letting me know what the word Virginity meant but I didn't tell them I picked it up at muggle Primary school, a year ago. Kids were not as innocent as they were back then, my parents really needed to move on with the time.

"Why should I?" Michael argued back.

"Or I make sure you won't be ever able to play quidditch again" I smiled sweetly at him.

He huffed but he moved just in time for Lucy to sit down. "Oh isn't he coming back?" Lucy asked, hand on his seat.

"Relax" Luke waved her to sit. "You'll a Slytherin now, you can make anyone do what ever you want"

"Careful" Louis said pulling Lucy close to him once she sat down in-between us. "Don't corrupt my little cousin before she has the chance to shine"

"Well if I can get anything I want, I want my drink the same as yours"

I paused at that. "I don't know, you shouldn't be-"

"Didn't you say I could have anything I want" Lucy interrupted with a grin. "Well I want that"

My friends laughed. "She's outdone you Lily"

"You little minx" I smiled at her waving my hand at her drink turning it into wine. Lucy even sniffed it to make sure it was, what it was.

"So Lucy you know your drink?" Gretchen asked her tipping her head to the side. Gretchen was a pretty little girl who when pushed, which to be honest anything could set her off, that pretty little girl turned into a pretty big monster. It was always amusing to see the transformation.

"Well" Lucy took a sip. "I once stole three bottles of wine out of my uncle's house last year and shared it with my friends"

"You go girl" Mia high-fived her.

The feast appeared then and we all dug in, the ghosts swarmed around as chatter between teachers and students alike rose.

"Hello Bloody Baron" I smiled cheerfully at him as he stopped before us. Now having a conversation with the Bloody Baron was enlightening. His tales of history was enough to beat the History teacher, which was another subject I dropped, due to the fact I preferred the Blood Baron.

"Drinking again, I see?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Bloody Baron" Sebastian spoke. "How else would we be able to cope?"

Bloody Baron smirked and then continued on his way. I actually liked the guy when other people and even ghosts tried everything to stay out of his way, I didn't mind stopping and having a conversation with him.

But then counting the hat as my friend and saying I liked the Bloody Baron certainly made me crazy or as I preferred it, I was just different.

Although getting into an argument with him was something only a mad person would do so maybe I was crazy.

The headmistress, Catalina De La Cruz, called for silence once everyone had got their fair share of three portions.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts my older students and welcome to your first year new students" She stood up behind her chair throwing her arms up for the room to darken so the room was lit with a dim light.

I smiled; Headmistress Cruz was always one for the dramatics.

_**Scorpius**_

I and my friends waited for Luke to choose his seat and then sat as far away from him as possible. Me and Mattie had hidden out in that compartment until the train had stopped, knowing that the others were drunk and lazy, they're stay on the train until the conductor told them to move it, so we made sure we were off first.

Not long after taking my seat I felt someone's eyes on me. "Lily Luna is staring at you" Helia Jones, a person I got on well with but wasn't friends with, said to me.

Nobody ever called her Lily Potter. Not because she was the only Potter in Slytherin it was because that was what she wanted to be called, she practically commanded everyone to. "_It's Lily Luna although while my friends call me Lily, the rest of you can just call me LL_"

Mattie hated Lily, said that here the word for her would be a bully but over in America it would be a class act bitch.

I tended to disagree with her. Although she was friends with Luke Xanderfield and Miriam Goyle who took pleasure out of hurting people, she didn't. As long as you stayed out of her way, unless she invited you too of course, then she would leave you alone.

"Oh shit, what about Luke?"

"Nah" Helio Jones shook her head. "She's stopped looking now"

"Oh thank god for that"

"Why?" Helio Jones said confused. "I thought you would like her looking at you?"

"Oh it's not that, me and Luke had an disagreement"

Aaron Hinchey Thomas, the son of one of my dad's ex classmates- Dean Thomas and the only black wizard on the Slytherin team, due to the captain being a racist bastard laughed. "I'll do Lily if I had the chance"

As he started out a debate with everyone near him debating whether they would do Lily or not I rolled my eyes at my friends. Everybody wanted to do Lily and I wasn't even going to answer ff I wanted to or not. I was a sixteen year old male and Lily was hot.

We only had to wait ten minutes or so before the hat was placed on the stool and the first years came in. They looked around in wonder and for some you could see on their faces which house they belonged to. I never based anyone on who their parents were and which family's they belonged too, the hat had taught me that on the very first day.

_First day, ten years old and filled with nerves. I was tall for my age and first of all I was worried that I would be like the years giant. The other problem was that the magic world hadn't been kind to my family so I was scared that I would be an outcast. _

"_Dad I'm scared" I buried my head in his chest and he hugged me. _

"_You're do fine, my little Scorpion" _

"_Dad don't call me that anymore" I said but he wasn't listening, he was looking at someone. I hugged my mom and then turned my attention to where my dad had just looked. _

_Harry Potter shared a nod with my dad while the eldest boy there sent me a glare, waved to his parents and got on the train. The other boy, unlike his brother hugged his parents and then I saw the girl. _

_She was holding hands with an kid with orange hair who was twice my size. All I could see was the back of her head until she turned and met me full on. _

_She was almost as tall as me, she had outrageous blue hair and was smiling at a coloured boy, although I wasn't meant to say coloured but he wasn't black exactly so half black?, that cut to my right and they threw themselves at each other tackling each other to the ground until the adults put a stop to it. _

_Dad urged me to go and I got on the train with a heavy heart and sat down into one of the first compartments I saw which was empty save for one girl with a strange accent. _

_When I was waiting to be called up I was too nervous to check out the view which my mom, who was an interior designer which meant she decorated rooms within a house, had told me about. _

_When my name was called out I blocked everybody out and strode up to the stool, I screwed my eyes up shut as I was too tall to not have it cover my eyes, like everybody else had. _

"_Hello Mister Potter, you are a much difficult decision then what your parents were, especially your dad; knew straight away with him. However this is about you"_

"_Is it?" I asked thinking about families and houses. _

"_Oh no" The hat replied. "It's where I put you, unless of course you beg me to. Which I admit, lots of people do. Do see me, later on and I shall explain more. _

_Now, I would put you in Ravenclaw, you are very brainy, you would be a brilliant chess player. Hufflepuff is too tame for you and Gryffindor, why I wouldn't love to have the scandal of a Malfoy in that house, alas though it does not suit you. So Ravenclaw it would be" _

_"Wouldn't that still be a shocker?" _

_"It would, my dear boy. __However I have a feeling that Slytherin traits will appear, I would like to see how you got on within Slytherin and if I was wrong then SLYTHERIN"_

"_If you are wrong what?" _

"_Don't argue boy, just go" _

_I took the hat off and blocked everyone out again before I was at the Slytherin table with the friend I had met on the train. _

I had been back to see the hat, he told me in depth how he made the choices, had taught me things I never knew. At the end of every year I wouldn't have had a single Slytherin trait appear like he said he would, but he always told me to wait, that they would. In my opinion, I think he didn't want to admit that he had been wrong.

I liked the hat and I knew that was weird but I didn't care.

The sorting began but I didn't know any of them personally, just a few I knew by their names.

The sorting process always took forever and the older students always became starving during it and then when the food did come, we digged in and got fat.

It was always the first night that everybody got fat, not the last.

I felt full after I had got through the three portions which normally made me tried, but tonight I was wide awake and I hadn't the slightest idea why or though the coffee's my dad had got us from Starbuck's had something to do with it. CC was a lover of coffee and Starbucks was her favourite place to get it, so naturally it was no surprise me and dad became to love it.

Headmistress, Catalina De La Cruz stood up once everyone had eaten and waved for silence. She was the first Spanish origin born in England Headmistress in the history of magic schools alike. She was very ambitious, had a flair for dramatics and was an person you wanted to tell everything to. She was in her late thirties but looked younger than CC. She had an elegant beauty to her which meant that every straight boy, lesbian and female bisexual fancied her.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts my older students and welcome to your first year new students" She waved her arms casting the room in a low light.

"We have two new teachers joining us, this year. Please welcome your new defence the dark arts teacher-"

"That will only last a year" My friend Alexander whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. When Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, got turned down for the job he cursed it so that a teacher would only last a year in the job. What he planned to achieve with that I didn't know and clearly didn't want to know.

"-Professor Maddoux" Maddoux stood up and bowed at the waist, she was a tall female with a veil covering her face and wearing a deep violet it was almost black dress. She looked like a younger version of my grandmother when she dressed up.

"Fuck me" Aaron said quietly but I could still hear him. "She's bloody gorgeous, don't know what the veils about but she's making me hard already"

"Aaron" His sister Elena hit him over the head. They were twins but she was older than him and never let him forget it. She was also one of my friends who was in fact Spanish, due to her mom and she always said that she got her bossy attitude from purely being Spanish.

"And your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher Geoff Hales-"

"Scorpius" Mattie hit my arm. "Why did you make me drop the class?"

"I didn't, you chose not to!" I looked at Professor Hales; he looked like he was barely of age and looked like he was a cowboy. Attractive though, I supposed.

"You only want to take it again because he's hot" I said to Mattie.

"And so what? Sometimes I wonder why I listen to you"

I just smiled in amusement catching Elena's eye who silently laughed.

"-It is forbidden for a reason, students! A list of banned substances from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is up all around the school-" I blocked it all out as I had learnt to do when I was eleven. It was silence, people's mouths were moving and sounds from shuffling feet, clanking cutlery and such but I couldn't hear it.

I had heard it all before, every year after year; I didn't need to listen in to it if I didn't have to.

I liked it, this silence. It was an easier barrier to put up, that was what my dad had told me it was when I told him about it.

I knew I could have probably asked a Professor about it but it was kind of personal and I could talk to my dad about anything so I told him.

My gaze moved along the table where I saw Lily Potter leaving the hall. I was puzzled for a moment and then remembered the fire at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes last year.

My barrier shattered as the control slipped. "...is Slytherin's Lucien Nott and Head girl is Ravenclaw's Sammi Nott"

Everyone burst out laughing as the two most loving competitive siblings were put as head boy and girl, they both stared daggers at each other.

"Now everyone goodnight" Headmistress Cruz waved her arms again and the lights came back on.

The prefects called out to take the first years to their dormitories, most of the older students stayed sitting and chatting.

Lucien Nott came down to the end of our table and sitting down on Elena's knee leaned in to kiss her.

"Yuck, must you be doing that in front of me" Aaron held up a hand.

"We're be doing a lot more of that later" Lucien laughed.

"A lot more kissing?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"He got you there" Elena thumped Lucien in his chest. "And I swear to god, if that's all you do to me I'll kill you, were not twelve years of age anymore"

"Urgh, I'm going" Aaron shot the couple a nasty look and headed out.

"His loss" Lucien shrugged. "But you guys up for a party?"

"Oh please?" Elena turned to us. "Don't leave me alone with him"

"I'm in" I had promised myself I was going to have fun this year and the opportunity had presented it herself due to Elena being Lucien's girlfriend.

"Why ever not?" Mattie shrugged.

"Will there be booze and chicks?" Alexander asked. "Then count me in"

"They will be" Lucien smiled.

"Looks like were in"

**A/N: There will be Lily/Scorpius interaction next chapter. **

**Just wondering why others have put Lily into Slytherin? I've read quite a few stories where Lily is in Slytherin. **

**The reason I put her there is because in the movie at the 19 year later part, she had a smirk on her face and this look in her eyes that screamed I'm trouble. **


End file.
